


Flirting is flirting

by Wiccan507



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drunk Sam, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, bartender gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not drunk. He's absolutely not drunk, but the bartender is really hot and his husband is always flirting with other people. So, he should be okay to flirt with one really hot bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting is flirting

Sam was not drunk. He was absolutely one hundred percent not drunk. He had drank exactly three, no four, drinks and that was it. Besides, they were celebrating Dean and Cas’s anniversary. It made sense that he had a drink because every drink he got himself he got one for Cas and Dean.

“Sam?” At the call of his name he twisted around his seat and nearly fell off the edge, but Dean caught him under the arms and held on to him.

“Deannie!” Sam smiled up at Dean as his brother as the man helped him back into his seat.

“Don’t call me that and we need to get you home.”

“Noooo. I’ve got my eye on someone.”

“Is that so? I’m pretty sure your _husband_ wouldn’t be very happy with that.”

“No, no, listen, Dean listen.” He leant over the table and patted Dean’s cheek to make him listen. His brother grabbed his hands and held on to them to stop him from touching his face again.

“I’m listening.”

“He flirts with people all the time, I can too.”

“Fine, who do you have your eye on?”

“The bartender.”

“The short one?”

“Yes!” He hadn’t flirted with anyone in a very long time, but he could totally do this. That bartender didn’t know what was coming. There was some chuckling coming from behind him, and he turned to look at his brother and his boyfriend.

“What do you think Cas, does Sam have a shot with the short bartender?”

“I don’t know, Sam is pretty drunk.”

“You both shut up! I am going.” They watched him down the last of his drink and as soon as he noticed a gap in the people around the bar he stumbled over. The female bartender saw him coming, and she elbowed the shorter bartender before gesturing towards him.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“Can I get you another round?”

“You can get me your number.” The short bartender smiled at him, and he heard the female bartender laugh before walking away.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m married.” A hand was waved in front of his face and he could see the light catching on the silver ring on the man’s hand.

“No, it’s okay! I’m married too.” The bartender looked like he was trying to force a laugh down as he put a couple of beers on the counter.

“Is that so?”

“Yep, but he flirts and so can I.” The bartender didn’t look very happy with what he said, and Sam tried to figure out why the man would care if his husband flirted.

“I suppose that is fair.” Sam could tell even in his slightly tipsy state that the guy didn’t actually believe that.

“So, about that number.”

“Tell you what, you hang around until the end of my shift, and we’ll see.”

“When do you finish?”

“In an hour.”

“I can totally do that. My brother and his boyfriend are over there, though.”

“Actually, there on their way over.” Sam turned around to see Dean walking over with his arm over Castiel’s shoulders, and they stopped once they got beside him.

“Sam, where gonna go, do you want to come with?”

“Nope, I’m getting the bartenders number!”

“Okay.” Dean looked over to the bartender and smiled at him. “Can you please make sure he gets home safe?”

“Not a problem.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder, and he turned back to focus on the short bartender.

“You’re really short.”

“Is that supposed to woo me?”

“It’s an observation.”

“Well, my observation is that you’re very tall.”

“I’m average height.”

“For what? A moose?”

“I just wanna put you in my pocket. Carry you everywhere.”

“I don’t think my husband would like that.”

“He can come too!”

“I think he’s too big for your pocket.”

“Your husband sucks.”

“That he does.” The man let a smirk take over his face, and Sam’s jaw dropped at just how gorgeous the man was.

“Oh my god, you’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“No, no, you don’t understand! You’re beautiful. Like you have golden hair and your eyes, man, oh your eyes are just the second most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Only the second?”

“Am sorry, but my partner, husband his eyes are the most amazing things in the whole world. No in the universe. Like, okay, imagine pieces of amber, do you know what Amber is?”

“The stuff in Jurassic park, yeah?”

“Exactly, now imagine sunlight coming through a piece of amber, that’s what his eyes look like.”

“Do you want another drink?”

“Sure.” The bartender pulls the cap off another beer and slides it over to him; he downs the bottle and slams it back on the counter. The bartender folds his arms on top of the bar and leans over to speak to him.

“Tell me more about this husband of yours.”

“He’s perfect.” There was a big smile on his face as he spoke and he knew he probably had the ‘dopey’ look Dean said he got, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Perfect, huh? That’s a big statement.”

“No, don’t think he’s perfect. Not your kind of perfect. My perfect.”

“Oh, I see.”

“He just fits, you know.”

“Fits?”

“Yeah, like when he hugs me, I never want to let go. He fits perfectly into my body and when we sleep- when we sleep there’s nowhere else I wanna be. Do ya know what I mean?”

“You fit?” There was a large smile on the bartenders face and Sam just really wanted to touch him.

“Exactly! And he makes me laugh so much.”

“That’s good. It’s good to laugh.”

“I don’t think you understand what I mean. Like, you’re just not getting it. He makes me laugh even when I don’t want to laugh. Now, you gotta keep this a secret.”

“Okay.”

“I had a girlfriend.”

“That the secret?”

“What? No! She died and a- it was the anniversary of her death a few months ago. A sometimes I get sad that I’m happy, and she didn’t get to be.”

“Oh, kiddo.”

“No, it’s okay! Because he made me laugh. I didn’t want to, but he made me and it was the best feeling, cause it reminded me that she would never want me to be unhappy, and she would love him.”

“Would she now?”

“Oh my god, so much. They have the same sense of humour, she didn’t look it, but she liked pranks and so does he. You know he pranks my brother all the time, Dean that’s my brother. This one time he attached bang snaps to Dean’s toilet seat and when Dean sat down, let’s just say it was a good thing he was on the toilet.” The bartender let out a loud, bright laugh, and Sam couldn’t help but smile at it.

“What?”

“Your laugh.”

“What about it?”

“It’s like angels.”

“Angels, huh?” The bartender checked his watch and signalled something to the female bartender, she smiled at him and waved at him.

“Yeah.”

“You know what I think.”

“What?”

“I think you’re past the point of drunk and we should get you home.” The man walked around the bar and slipped his arm around Sam’s waist. Sam shuffled out of the man’s hold and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t go home with you.”

“Why not?”

“My husband will be home soon.”

“Oh yeah, where is he?”

“He’s at work.”

“Would you at least let me drive you home? Just so I know you’re safe.”

“I guess that would be okay, but my husband loves me so he’d fight you!”

“I’m pretty sure I could take him.”

“He’s really strong.”

“I bet.”

“No he is, sometimes when we do it, he leaves bruises.”

“Well, that’s some mighty fine information there.”

“He’s so great.”

“Come on; let’s get you home to him.” The bartender pulled his arm over his shoulder, and they stumbled through the last few people in the bar.

            Once outside the bartender steered him towards a blue car and helped him get settled into the passenger seat. It was a really comfy car, and if Sam had been smaller, he’d have totally curled up in the car.

“So, what made you try and hit on me tonight?”

“You remind me of my husband, but you’re not as beautiful as he is.”

“I’m hurt!”

“You shouldn’t be, no one is as beautiful as him. So, it’s a compliment if you come close to it.”

“Are you tired?”

“How did you know?”

“You’re slurring your words.”

“I just can’t wait to be in bed.”

“Well, good thing we’re at home.”

“How did you know where I lived?”

“You told me.”

“I did?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t remember.”

“Come on, let’s get you inside.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam gets himself out of the car and then the bartender is instantly around the car and stopping him from face-planting the steps. “Thanks.” They climb the steps, and Sam opens the door for them.

“Let’s get you upstairs.”

“No, you should go before my husband gets home.”

“Tell you what, I will wait on the couch till he gets home. Just so I know you’re safe.”

“I think that would be okay.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

“Night.”

            There was a jackhammer in his brain that was the only way to explain his current hangover. Something was buzzing in his ears, and he slapped around the bed till his hand came in contact with his phone.

“What.”

“How’s my little princess this morning?”

“Dean, I will kill you.”

“Dude, you were so drunk last night.”

“No, I wasn’t. I barely drank anything.”

“So, then you totally remember the dude you were hitting on last night.”

“What? I was hitting on someone! That can’t be true I would never do that to Gabe!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, man, you really wanted to hit on him.”

“How could you let me do that?”

“Is Gabe there?”

“He’s not in bed, why?”

“Just curious. You gonna tell him?”

“Do you think I should?”

“Cas and I really think you should. I mean honesty is everything.” Dean’s voice was strained as he spoke as though he was trying to hold something back and he really hoped they weren’t having sex. He still hadn’t gotten over the last time they’d done it while he was on the phone.

“Guess you’re right. Okay, I gotta go.”

“Tell me how it goes, yeah?”

“Will do.” The line went dead, and Sam dropped his phone beside him before pushing his hands into his eyes. All he had to do was go downstairs and tell Gabriel that he hit on someone, but it meant absolutely nothing. Sam wanted to take a few minutes to pull himself together, but then Gabriel was leaning against the door frame and smiling at him.

“You okay, kiddo?” Oh god, he was a horrible person.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Is that so?”

“Can you sit down?”

“Sure.” Gabriel moved to his side of the bed and reached over to stroke some hair out of his face. “Are you okay?”

“Erm, so I need to tell you- last night I hit on someone, but I swear it meant nothing! I don’t even remember it that’s how much it meant nothing.” There were a few reactions Sam had been expecting, Gabriel laughing was definitely not one of them. “Gabe, if this is some sort of hysterical laughter, then please stop, it’s creepy.”

“Sam, I love you so much.” And there was the next most unexpected response. Sam pushed himself up to look his husband in the eye because clearly, the man was drunk.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“But, I hit on someone else.”

“Sam, what do you remember about them?”

“Not much. I think they helped me get home.”

“I need to tell you something too.”

“What is it?”

“Last night, while I was at work this guy hit on me. I told him I was married, and he was also married.”

“Okay…”

“Well, he started flirting with me, but he was doing a really bad job of it because he just kept telling me how I didn’t compare to his husband. Apparently, this guy is really strong and has eyes that look like pieces of amber and a really beautiful laugh. So, long story short I brought the guy home after my shift.” The way Gabriel was staring at him made him realise he was missing something. Eyes that look like amber made him close his own eyes and groan. That was exactly how he’d described Gabriel’s eyes to Dean after their first date, not that he’d ever revealed that information to him.

“Oh, my God. Oh my god, Gabe! Why wouldn’t you just tell me that I was hitting on my husband?” Sam threw himself back against the cushions and threw his arms over his face.

“And miss out on all those things you said about me, not a chance.”

“I hate you so much!”

“Now, I know that’s not true at all.”

“I hate you, Dean and Cas.” He felt Gabe sit on his thighs, and then fingers were curling around his wrists and pulling his arms from his face.

“Well, I love you more than anything.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“You were pretty drunk, babe. I did want to address something, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Does it bother you that I flirt with people?”

“What?”

“Last night you said I flirt with people so you can too. So, does it bother you?”

“I don’t know, sometimes, usually anyone who would be better for you than me.”

“Sam, last night you spent the whole night basically telling me how much you love me. And you told me that the reason you hit on me was that I reminded you of your husband except I wasn’t as beautiful as him. Which considering I am your husband I’m not entirely sure how to take, but a compliment seems the best way. Anyway, how could anyone be better for me than someone who loves me as much as you do?”

“I really do love you.”

“I know.”

“I’m definitely going to kill both my brother and Cas though.”

“You want some help with that?”

“You got some ideas?”

“I do, but first I really want to just make out with my wonderful husband.”

“Well, I guess we could do that first.”


End file.
